<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Came by MishCon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232447">Love Came</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishCon/pseuds/MishCon'>MishCon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hannibal drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Feelings, Is This Poetry?, M/M, POV Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will's emotions, Will's feelings, Will's thoughts, a bit of S3 Ep13, not really a story?, not sure what this classifies as</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishCon/pseuds/MishCon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham realising his love for Hannibal over time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hannibal drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Came</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgraham/gifts">wolfgraham</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigraham/gifts">hannigraham</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you like any of these leave kudos and comment! If one of these drabble ideas gets great responses perhaps I'll end up doing something to extend the idea or even try create a full story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He stabbed me in the back...I stood still and helped him twist the knife.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Love didn’t come when I saw him there. Perfectly composed, clean and spotless, stainless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love didn’t come when I heard the way his accent shaped words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love didn’t come when I felt the touch of his hand, the cool warmth of his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love didn’t come then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love came when I tore at his flesh and ripped apart the stitches he oh so carefully put in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love came when he was stripped bare beyond the clothes layered upon his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love came when I could reach inside of him and know he was reaching inside of me too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love came when we became one and the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love came...with the most sickening feeling and the taste of acid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love remained even as he left and love burned brighter when he returned because being away hurt quite more than death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love came and it was punishing, knowing that I could never crawl inside of him and make a home of his chest, right where his heart should be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love came like a rising tide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As exhilarating and painful as crashing against black rocks.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like any of these leave kudos and comment! If one of these drabble ideas gets great responses perhaps I'll end up doing something to extend the idea or even try create a full story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>